LOZMM3D: Ocarinas
Just as it was in Ocarina of time the Ocarina plays a vital role in this game as it can allow you to control time in a lot of ways. Like Link, the Ocarina of Time can also take on different forms depending on what form Link takes on. Ocarina of Time As you will see in the intro cutscene, the Skull Kid will take this from Link, and because he'll also turn into a Deku Scrub, you will have to be without this item for the beginning part of the game. Complete certain tasks and wait until 12 AM on the Night of the Final Day when the Clock Tower opens and you can get to the top. Hit the Skull Kid with a Magic Bubble and he'll drop the Ocarina, allowing you to recover it. There are a series of songs which you can learn. Deku Pipes of Awakening No Picture available This instrument will take form when Link is a Deku Scrub Goron Drums of Slumber No Picture available This instrument will take form when Link is a Goron Guitar of the Waves No Picture available This Instrument will take form when Link is a Zora Song of Time Y,L,R,Y,L,R After recovering the Ocarina of Time, Link will have memories of his last meeting with Zelda (her only appearance in the game), and he'll teach you the song. This song has more properties than it does in Ocarina of Time. This will allow Link to go back to the beginning of the First Day at will. Inverted Song of Time R,L,Y,R,L,Y By playing the Song of Time backward, you can slow down the flow of time. When you slow down time, it will go 1.5 times slower than it does normally. You can also play the song again to have time flow normally again. Song of Double Time Y,Y,L,L,R,R This song has a new feature in the Nintendo 3-DS remake, instead of going from day to night and vice versa, you can control on how many hours you can jump forward from either 1 to 24 hours. You can't go beyond 5 AM on the Night of the Final Day. Song of Healing X,Y,R,X,Y,R After recovering the Ocarina and returning to the First Day, meet the Happy Mask Salesman again and he'll teach you this song. This is also one of the more important songs to use as you must use this song to heal the sorrows of some of the characters you will meet during the game. Epona's Song A,X,Y,A,X,Y After proving yourself to Romani that you can ride a horse, she'll teach you this song. This will allow you to call upon Epona while you're in Termina Field or anywhere else (except for some places). Song of Soaring R,X,A,R,X,A After meeting Termina's Kaepora Gaebora. He'll tell you something, and then you will see a stone slab that contains the inscription of a song. This song will allow you to warp to any opened Owl Statue that you have found. Song of Storms R,L,A,R,L,A Beneath the graves that the Stalchildren are guarding on the Night of The First Day. Have them open the grave and go down into it. you'll come into a room full of bats, defeat the bats and light the torches to proceed to the next room. Defeat the Iron Knuckle to see a ghost who will teach you this song. Much like in Ocarina of Time, this song will make it rain. Sonata of Awakening X,A,X,A,L,Y,L Once you have infiltrated the Deku Palace while eluding capture, you will end up in the Monkey's Prison in the Deku King's throne room. He'll teach you this song if you understand what he is saying. This song can be used to awaken sleeping beings, but this song is meeded to get into the Woodfall Temple. Goron Lullaby L,Y,X,L,Y,X,Y,L, This song is a 2 parter. First, have a bottle full of Hot Springwater to melt the frozen Goron Elder (You will notice one of the snow boulders are bigger than the rest) is where the Goron Elder is at). He'll teach you the intro version of the Lullaby. Then, play the intro to his Goron Baby inside the Goron Shrine and he'll teach you the rest of the song. This song has the opposite effect of the Sonata of Awakening, it makes beings fall top sleep. This is needed to get into the Snowhead Temple. New Wave Bossa Nova X,A,X,Y,R,X,Y After recovering 7 Zora Eggs, they'll hatch and form some kind of note as on a musical score sheet. It is this song. It is said that this song can revive one's lost voice. This song is needed to get into the Great Bay Temple. Elegy of Emptiness Y,X,Y,R,Y,A,X After you defeat Igos du Ikana and his flunkies, Ikana himself will teach you this song. This will cause a statue of your current form to appear. You can make as many as 4 statues for all of your current forms. This is needed to climb up the Stone Tower and into the Stone Tower Temple. Oath to Order Y,R,L,R,Y,A After you defeat Odowla and free one of the Guardian Giants, he'll give off a sound, which is this song. After freeing all 4 Guardian Giants, play this song when on top of the Clock Tower around or after 12 AM on the Night of The Final Day.